Nathaniel Koroshiya
Nathaniel Koroshiyamaggosh: Nathaniel's last name was originally DreadBane. It was a name I picked for Pirates of the Caribbean Online with its three part name system. I changed it to Koroshiya due to some feedback from the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki. is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. He is head of the Koroshiya Noble Family and Captain of the Kingdom Guard, as well as the first Soul Reaper to wield a Keyblade. He is the current Master of his son, Zane, and the former Master of Eraqus, Xehanort, and Braig. Nathaniel makes an appearance in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts as an unlockable playable character and a Dimension Link. He also appears Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts, sided alongside Riku. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Arcana'' *'First Entry' A millenium-aged Soul Reaper seeking his place in the world. With his Captain, he manages the Second Division. *'Second Entry' A new Keyblade Wielder. Despite having his power severely limited, his presence unnerves a few, but he is a good man nonetheless. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' An age-old Keyblade Master. His loyal son fights alongside him. Strangely enough, he taught Masters Eraqus and Xehanort, but he seems younger than the both of them. How could this be...? ''Kingdom Hearts'' A mysterious man who appeared on the Meandering Pathway. He told Sora to, "not lose sight of the light, but not to ignore the darkness." He disappeared in a gust of wind. ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A mysterious man who passed Riku after he left Castle Oblivion, traversing the Way to Dawn. He told Riku about what his destiny would have been and how it had changed, and that now was the time for him to blaze a path of his own. He told him they would meet again, before disappearing in a flash. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Organization's honorary XIII. He controls the Samurai Nobodies and has a '''soul' stronger than the others. He claims to assist the Organization in completing its goal, but it seems he has his own agenda. Just what could he be planning?'' Story Origin Approximately a thousand years before Kingdom Hearts, Nathaniel was born, within hours of Sasuke Uike's birth. As fellow nobles, the two grew up together, and attended the Soul Reaper Academy with their coming of age. Their antics, academic actions, and fighting abilities earned them the title of the, "Ukitake and Kyoraku of their generation." However, while he did communicate with his Zanpakutō during his studies in the Academy, she refused to tell Nathaniel her name, and instead teased him and talked with him whenever she pulled him into the Inner World. One year before Nathaniel's graduation, Flintlass pulls him in during his sleep and attempts to seduce him within the Inner World. Despite being confused by her proposition, Nathaniel falls for it, as she leads him to a large bed inside the World's ship. She proceeds to make out with him, and in the midst of it all, she whispers her name into his ear, minutes before sending him back to the real world. Upon graduating, he and Sasuke joined the newly formed Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and their positions varied for centuries, until Sasuke finally settled as Squad One's Third Seat and Nathaniel as the Lieutenant of Squad Two, which soon came under the command of Yoruichi Shihōin. Turn Back The Pendulum A hundred and ten years prior to Kingdom Hearts, the Captain of Squad Twelve, Kirio Hikifune, was relieved of her position and promoted for unknown reasons. Under request, Yoruichi asks Nathaniel if he would like to be promoted to Squad Twelve Captain. Nathaniel almost immediately refuses, saying he's just fine with his current position. He then recommends Squad Two's Third Seat, Kisuke Urahara, for the job, who Yoruichi immediately volunteers without notifying him. The next day, Nathaniel was present at the Captain's meeting inaugrating Kisuke into his new position, as he stood behind his Captain and beside Seinosuke Yamada, the then Lieutenant of Squad Four. Kisuke later established the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute. Being an old friend, Nathaniel helped Kisuke conduct many of his experiments outside of his own duty. One night nine years later, four Captains - Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Otoribashi - and four Lieutenants - Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushōda and Lisa Yadōmaru - were subjected to Hollowfication, the illegal acquiring of Hollow powers, by Sosuke Aizen, who framed Urahara for commiting the act. Nathaniel, having witnessed the events unfold, confronted Aizen and engaged in battle, having to be broken apart by nearby guards. He returns to the Squad Two barracks, irritated and angered. As he opens the door to his quarters, he is pulled in and a bundle of clothing is forced upon him. Surprised, Nathaniel looks up to the pleading face of his Captain, Yoruichi. He notices her Captain is clad in an outfit not unlike a ninja's attire. Nathaniel unfolds the bundle and finds it's a similar make. He asks Yoruichi what it's for as he begins to put it on. She begins to explain; Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, Kido Corps Captain at the time, were charged with treason by Central 46, Soul Society's judiciary system. Understanding the situation, Nathaniel puts the finishing touches on the outfit and follows his Captain to the Central 46 Chambers with a Flash Step. The two break in during the court precedings and get the two accused out of the chambers, incapacitating the guards along the way. The four fled to the underground cave beneath Sōkyoku Hill, where they used a prototype portal system - Darkness based, no less - which Nathaniel had been working on with Urahara. While Urahara works on gigais for the newly formed Vizard, Nathaniel got the portal ready, as well as for the four'maggosh:' The coat Kisuke wears in the Turn Back the Pendulum miniseries looks alot like the Organization Black Coat. The original coat has the ability to completely mask one's reiatsu, much like the Black Coat masks the wearer's prescence to the darkness, so I decided to incorporate this as the Coat's origins.. From there, they proceeded through to the World of the Living. The Key's Call Nathaniel's lack of navigational knowledge caused him to become separated from his comrades and fall through seemingly endless darkness, as his coat was separated from his person. The darkness quickly became water, but Nathaniel found he could breathe. His feet finally came to rest on a platform which erupted into a flock of doves, revealing a stain-glassed platform, showing him and Hiuchiishi no Otome, asleep, on opposite sides of the circle. Nathaniel was surprised to find Flintlass standing in front of him - just as she is to see him - and mistook the platform surrounded by darkness as a corrupted form of his inner world. A mysterious voice immediately denies the possibility, and states that the area he is in is his heart. This confuses Nathaniel, and doubts the heart holds any power. He then flashes back to his teachings from Ginrei Kuchiki, who emphasized strength in the heart to prevent overconfidence in one's self. The voice "hears" this thought and lightly laughs. It goes on to explain that they are "on the same page", and that Nathaniel will be rewarded. The Court Guard appears in his hand, and Flint's Maiden appears in Flintlass'. A hole appears in the darkness, and out comes a Darkside/Menos Grande-like hybrid, which Nathaniel and Flintlass immediately fight with their Keyblades. Upon defeat, the hybrid melts into darkness, coating the stained-glass platform. Suddenly, the platform shakes, then tips to Flintlass' side. Nathaniel jumps toward her and wraps his arms around her before passing out. Nathaniel groggily opens his eyes to a sight unlike what he's seen up until this point; a sea of multicolored clouds stretching out into the night sky. He stands up, and takes in his surroundings. He notices a strange, crooked tower behind him, complete with green cone-shaped roofs and star-and-moon designs. Out of pure curiosity, Nathaniel enters the tower and proceeds to the top. He enters the tower's keep, and finds an old man with long blue robes and a conical sorcerer's hat with more star-and-moon patterns looking out a moon-shaped window. The old man welcomes Nathaniel, and at this point Nathaniel recognizes the voice as the one he heard in the Awakening. The old wizard chuckles and turns around to face Nathaniel. He introduces himself as Yen Sid, and goes on to explain how he is a "Watcher" of a sort, and that he knows about his Soul Reaper heritage, as well as what had happened to Nathaniel, and how he is now a wielder of the Keyblade. Unsure, Nathaniel holds his arm out in front of him. Sure enough, the Court Guard Keyblade appears in his hand. Yen Sid then refers him to Master Xien in the Land of Departure, where he would be taught better control over his Keyblade. Nathaniel then asks about Flintlass, to which Yen Sid replies, "All in due time", but assures him that his Zanpakutō is perfectly fine. Uneasy but reassured, Nathaniel stands up to leave, but before he leaves, Yen Sid casts a spell which causes a tattoo to appear on the base of Nathaniel's neck, taking on the appearance of a square-ish heart with three perpendicular prongs attached at the base. Yen Sid explains this will serve a similar purpose to the power limiters administered by Soul Society. He makes another hand guesture, and in a cloud of smoke, Nathaniel's clothes have completely changed, to a black top with a light chestplate, tan pants, and knee-high silver trimmed boots. Nathaniel marvels at the wizard's actions, and thanks him. Yen Sid then wishes him luck on his travels before teleporting him off the world. The Land of Departure In a flash of light, Nathaniel appeared in a ravine, as he looked around at the new world. Moments later, he noticed he was standing in higher than ankle deep water, prompting him to scurry away from the water to the ravine's walls as he climbed up. As he reached the top, he felt and heard a stomp, as a familiar boot came into his view. He followed the leg up, finding Flintlass at the top, as he looked at her in surprise. She smirked, offering her hand, which he gladly took to hoist himself out. Once on solid ground, he stood straight up as Flintlass hugged him. Nathaniel stood stunned, asking what she was doing. She replied, saying she was worried, especially after what had transpired. As they parted, Flintlass looked around, posing "Where are we?" to Nathaniel. He replied with "Land of Departure," following by saying Yen Sid told him, and that they were to find Master Xien. She replied, "In a place like this? Must be a hermit." Nathaniel shook his head, saying it feels like there is more than one person on the world. Flintlass began to query him before acknowledging it as a Soul Reaper ability. With that, they began to wander through the World, new to them, as they come across a spiral stone staircase and walk up it. They reached the top, finding a large, golden castle adjoining a courtyard, filled with training Keyblade Wielders. "I take that stuff about him back," Flintlass said, surprised. They walked through the courtyard as the crowd gradually stopped training and turned their attention to the newcomers as they passed. The two approached the stairs leading to the castle and took a few steps, only to be stopped by a black-haired man wearing a black cloak. He told them that entry into the castle was forbidden - "especially to weirdos like you" - and that they should turn around. Nathaniel protested, saying he's there to see Master Xien, Flintlass concurring. The man scoffed and said "you'll have to go through me." Nathaniel nonchalantly pushed him aside and proceeded, causing him to trip on a step and fall flat on his face, much to the delight of the crowd. Flintlass followed him. Before they could touch the doors, they were pulled open by uniformed guards, and the two were grabbed and dragged inside. The guards took them up the stairs to the Throne Room, where three Masters resided on the thrones, flanked by their Apprentices. The guards released them before the thrones before standing behind them. The Master in the center throne, a gray-haired man in a black robe, stood up and addressed them. Nathaniel asks him if he is Master Xien. The Master says yes, and identifies the two Nathaniel Koroshiya and Flintlass, as Yen Sid had told him of them earlier. As he welcomes them into the Land of Departure among their ranks, the door bursts open and the same man from earlier rushes up the stairs, hurriedly apologizing for his inability to stop them due to Nathaniel's 'lack of decency'. Nathaniel raised his hands defensively, while Flintlass crossed her arms. Xien scolds him, addressing him as Animositas, telling him not to say such things about their new guests. Animositas fumes as he stands off to the side, and Xien returns his attention to Nathaniel and Flintlass, apologizing for Animositas's behavior. He goes on to state he is honored to have the two train in his World, but regrettably cannot allow them to start with a high rank. Nathaniel voiced his understanding, before Xien calls out to another Apprentice, named Flynn, as one of the guards behind them steps forward. Xien asked Flynn to escort the two to the Chaser Settlement in the ravine below. Flynn nods in agreement, as he walks away with Nathaniel and Flintlass in tow. Zane Decades after becoming a Keyblade Master, Nathaniel made a habit of routinely visiting Worlds he had become familiar with. More than often he would visit Auldrant; it intrigued him, in the way that all matter there was composed of these "fonons", rather than atoms of spirit particles. While his travels led him all around the vast world, he more than often visited the island of Hod. One day while walking down Hod's streets, he came upon a group of boys teasing another. After politely asking the other boys to stop bothering him - and unintentionally scaring them away in the process - Nathaniel reassures him that everything's alright. He then told him his name, to which he shyly replied "Zane". As they walk away together, Nathaniel asks why the boys were teasing him; hesitantly, Zane said it was because he had dreams, reaffirming it by saying that they're ambitions; he wanted to leave Hod and strike out on his own, but the other boys wouldn't accept it. Nathaniel then told Zane not to let go of his dreams, no matter what anyone else said. Slightly cheered up, Zane thanks him and runs back home. Appearance Nathaniel has neck-length light brown hair, a little messy like Kisuke Urahara's, and wears simple thin-framed black glasses, giving him a similar appearance to Sosuke Aizen, apart from his emerald green eyes and slightly longer hair.maggosh: I'll be brutally honest; Nathaniel's appearance is based on me. *laughs* During his time as lieutenant, he wore the standard shihakushō with the right sleeve torn off. His lieutenant's badge was worn on the left arm. For the better part of his exile, Nathaniel wore the top half of his modified black Malkuth uniform, along with black gloves reaching to the middle of his forearms, tan pants, a black cape with red lining, and a brown gun holster slung over his hips.maggosh: Before posting him here, and even before his story took place in the Bleach universe, I had built Nathaniel as a LEGO minifigure. The torso was taken from the Clone Wars Anakin Skywalker, and the legs were from the then new Indiana Jones sets. It's an odd wear for a Master, don't you think? Now that I look back, it seems it pulls from Master Eraqus's and Master Xehanort's attire. He also bore an iconic black tricornered hat, which may or may not have been stolen from Jack Sparrow.maggosh: When I first made Nathaniel, I wanted his personality to be somewhere between Anakin and Jack Sparrow. I gave him the hat to keep that sort of feel. He also wore knee-high silver trimmed black boots similar to those worn by Organization XIII and Master Xehanort. Upon his return to Soul Society, Nathaniel attained Captain status. He wore his usual shihakushō and a Captain's haori with a deep red lining bearing the Guard's insignia, modified slightly with white bell-sleeves mimicking those worn by . Prior to the Winter War, he wore the green-lined haori for Squad Five while it was under his command. He now bears a mechanical right hand, serving as a replacement after an unknown fight.maggosh: Just like the hat, the mechanical hand I pulled from the Anakin side of Nathaniel's former personality. The fingers of the hand are articulate, curved slightly in homage to Auldrant's Dawn Age style. The hand is composed of several small plates of fon steel, some flat and some curved, which house a turquoise octagonal gem composed of a fragment of all seven fonstones. The ring finger is lighter than the rest. Personality Nathaniel is known to many as an enigma. His behaviour tends to change due to the situation; he was commented as care-free as Shunsui Kyoraku and as noble as Jushiro Ukitake, but others say he can "be a real maniac sometimes." He generally acts well-mannered, and acts respectfully to his superiors; that said, he rarely talks behind their backs (he had once called Ukitake a "pedophile" in his early years, but insists it was Sasuke's idea).maggosh: This was just added in for humor, largely on the fact that Jūshirō Ukitake often gives Tōshirō Hitsugaya candy because of the latter's short height and child-like temper. He is very charismatic and somewhat of a diplomat, preferring to make friends rather than enemies. He holds the Keyblade Wielders in high regard, and believes a well-seasoned Wielder can contend with Soul Reapers at full power. Relationships Flintlass Unlike those of other Soul Reapers, Nathaniel has a romantic relationship with his Zanpakutō; one of Storge, or familial love, which gradually stemmed from his and Flintlass's friendship. Zane Zane is Nathaniel's apprentice and adopted son. Sengo Muramasa Nathaniel views Sengo as a valued colleague who can be trusted, although he's a bit too loyal to the law. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nathaniel's swordsmanship is on par with the other Captains, and can hold his own against Jūshirō Ukitake in Shikai. *'Sōkensōin' (双剣掃引, Double Sword Sweep): A technique which entails two strikes of a sword of extreme force and speed. The two cuts are made so quickly the target only perceives one swing. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a former Corps Commander of the Onmitsukido, Nathaniel is capable of extended unarmed combat. Master Marksman: Due to the unique nature of his Zanpakutō, Nathaniel can essentially hit any long-range target. Flash Steps Master: Nathaniel originally taught flash steps to Yoruichi Shihōin, now known as the "Goddess of Flash", and has skills equal to if not greater than her own. Kidō Master: Nathaniel is well versed in every aspect of Kidō. As a captain, he is able to use even the highest level Kidō spells without reciting the incantation. *'Bakudō #52: Ayatori' (綾取り, Cat's Cradle): A binding spell created by Nathaniel, which is based off a passtime of the same name. Its use involves the caster weaving their hands together and pulling them apart, producing threads of pink-purple energy connecting the fingers. A flick of the wrists sends the tendrils flying, wrapping around the target's limbs and effectively immobilizing them. Zane has also been seen using this technique. *'Hyperresonance' (超共鳴, chō kyōmei): A technique developed from the unstable collision of two particles, resulting in a concentrated energy blast, similar to a Cero. Nathaniel is capable of using this technique, which he developed the ability to do so on Auldrant. He has shown proficient use with both his left and right hands, although it is slightly stronger with his right hand due to its metal composition. Immense Spiritual Power: He boasts a great amount of spiritual energy, suitable for both a Captain and a member of one of the four Noble Houses. His spiritual energy fluctuates from red to green. Expert Inventor: As a former part-time assistant of the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute, Nathaniel is proficient in the development of a wide array of devices that have helped him on his journeys. However, he is not as masterful in this field as Kisuke Urahara, which the Kagifūtō stands testament to, as Nathaniel himself says their creation was no easy feat. He is also the inventor of the . Keyblades As a Keyblade Master, Nathaniel is in possession of two Keyblades; Flint's Maiden and Court Guard. Because he has a second being, he has access to the Synch Blade ability and can dual wield them. When fighting, he summons them as if drawing swords; he grasps at an imaginary hilt and seems to pull them out of his haori or cape. He draws the Flint's Maiden Keyblade from his left side with his right hand, where he has his Zanpakutō sheathed, and the Court Guard from his right with his left. In addition, he can summon Flintlass's Flint's Maiden due to their connected hearts. Kagifūtō Nox Noctis (黒夜の刃 (ノックスノクティス), Nokkusu Nokutisu; Latin for "The Night", Japanese for "Black Night Blade"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard Kagifūtō with a black hilt and a jagged black guard. *'Recipero': The release command is "Engrave into the darkness" (暗闇の中で彫る, kurayami no naka de horu). When released, it takes the form of Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Dominus Lumen (優位性の輝き (ドミナスルーメン), Dominasu Rūmen; Latin for "Mastered Light", Japanese for "Shining Dominance"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard Kagifūtō with a light grey hilt and a rectangular copper guard. *'Recipero': The release command is "Light up the skies" (光を空, hikari wo sora). When released, it takes the form of Master Eraqus's Keyblade. Zanpakutō Hiuchiishi no Otome redirects here. For the manifested spirit, see Flintlass. Hiuchiishi no Otome (火打石の乙女, Flint's Maiden): Its sealed state takes the form of a katana, with a silver guard that curves around the hilt and meets with the pommel similar to that of a cutlass, along with blood red hilt wrapping. Halfway from either end of the blade is a three inch long gap that has no sharp edge, and curves on the inside.maggosh: I have a plastic cutlass I used once for Hallowe'en. The blade is flimsy, so when I tried sword-fighting with someone, a piece broke off. That curved shape is where I got the inspiration for the Zanpakutō's unique design. A pair of red tassels hang from the end of the hilt. It is worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The Inner World mainly consists of a seemingly endless salt flat, reminiscent of Davy Jones' Locker. A black pirate ship, similar to the Black Pearl, hangs upside down, which somehow retains normal gravity. *'Shikai': Its release command is "The steel is forged, the flint is struck" (鋼偽造されて、火打ち石打たれ, hagane gizō sa re te, hiuchiishi uta re). When released, it takes the form of a 17th century flintlock pistol with a wooden handle and a golden barrel and plating, and a cutlass attached to its elongated barrel. This makes Flintlass the only known Zanpakutō to take the form of a firearm. On its own it can fire shots made of reishi at an opponent. :Shikai Special Ability: Hiuchiishi no Otome's main ability is Ichigeki Hissatsu (一撃必殺, One Shot One Kill), named after the four character idiom of the same name. To perform it, Nathaniel pulls the hammer of the pistol back and fills Flintlass with spiritual energy, to the point where its golden edges glow a faint green. He shouts the attack's name and pulls the trigger. When fired, the attack launches a wide angled green stream of spiritual energy, adorned by thin blue lightning bolts. The attack's name is an oxymoron to the attack itself, as it has the potential to kill more than one person in the attack's vicinity. The shot itself can be compressed into a smaller stream, making it more powerful and destructive than its wide-range equivalent. Nathaniel is capable of making the stream slightly denser, and can swing Hiuchiishi no Otome in an arc, creating a Getsuga Tenshō-like wave of energy. :*Nathaniel can separate Hiuchiishi no Otome into its respective cutlass and flintlock forms and either use them both in combat or transform either the flintlock or the cutlass to its opposing weapon (the flintlock would transform into a cutlass, and vice versa), thereby making Hiuchiishi no Otome a dual bladed Zanpakutō. ::Jū Rensha (銃連射, Hail of Bullets): This ability can only be used in Hiuchiishi no Otome's dual pistol form. Nathaniel fires a steady stream of compact reishi bullets at a comparable speed to Findor Carias' Bala. *'Bankai': Hiuchiishi Otome no Madan no Shashu (火打石乙女の魔弾の射手, Flint Maiden's Magic Bullet Shooter)maggosh: Nathaniel's Bankai was originally named Touzoku no Ou Hiuchiishi no Otome, or Flint's Maiden of the King of Thieves. While it kept the same appearance, the swords would instead form into other Soul Reaper's Shikai and Bankai releases - heck, I had plans for him to be able to use Ressureccions as well. However, this was considered godmodding, so I reworked it; now the only thing that stays the same is the appearance. I decided to base it on Der Freischütz, the very same thing Xigbar's title is based on.: Nathaniel releases his Bankai by turning his Zanpakutō edge-up and placing the blunt side in the palm of his hand, then slides his hand once up and once down the blade, au lieu to cocking a shotgun, and says "Bankai." When released, he loses the top half of his shihakushō and Captain's haori. He gains a gold-trimmed tricorner hat, an open brown vest with a tan edge, and two versions of Flintlass' sealed form hang from his belt. As well, thirteen brown (and seemingly rusted) long swords with hexagonal guards levitate behind him, spread out like wings. The swords often confuse his opponent, as the Bankai's name initially implies the use of firearms. :Bankai Special Ability: Nathaniel can merge six of the swords together to form a slightly enlargened version of Hiuchiishi no Otome's Shikai; the stock gains a more obtuse angle and extends down his forearm, the barrel becomes taller and narrower and extends to the tip of the sword, which also becomes longer and thinner and loses the guard. The matchlock mechanism is replaced with a slot which fits the guard of the swords on Nathaniel's back. :*'Enhanced Ichigeki Hissatsu': Hiuchiishi Otome no Madan no Shashu retains the use of its Ichigeki Hissatsu ability, but can be used in an enhanced form. In Bankai, they require little charging and can be fired in rapid succession, on-par with Coyote Starrk's Cero Metralleta. :*'Jiyū no Rokudan, Seigen no Ichidan' (自由の六弾制限の一弾, Six Bullet Freedom, One Bullet Limit): Upon the creation of the enhanced Hiuchiishi no Otome, six of the remaining seven swords gain a white glow, while the seventh receives a black tint. These swords are inserted into the gun's barrel and locked into place. From here, they can be fired like bullets, translating into a mass of spiritual energy. The six white swords act as "free bullets," as they completely follow Nathaniel's will, allowing him to shoot at marks that would be otherwise impossible to hit, and able to change their course in midair as many times as Nathaniel sees fit. The seventh black sword, however, is completely out of Nathaniel's control. Instead, it follows the will of his opponent, who is more than often unaware of this fact and believes it to hold the same effect as the other six, but with greater strength. However, this side-effect can be overridden if Nathaniel channels enough spiritual energy into the sword, which increases its firing speed, but limits its direction to straight ahead. The seven swords, once fired, can no longer be used for that use of the Bankai. Other appearances Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts :Main article: Nathaniel Koroshiya/Destiny's Reach When Sora is corrupted by an ancient darkness, and begins attacking the worlds, seeking to control them, Riku looks into his heart and finds a special light. The light summons ten heroes to combat Sora, and, as a counter-offense, Sora summons ten villains. Nathaniel is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, opposing . Nathaniel, with knowledge of the former cycles of war, does not wish for history to repeat itself and seeks to end the conflict once and for all. Quotes *''"Souls as far as the eye can see...and I can't help but feel lonely."'' *''"Why do the only ones who can contend with my might in this universe...always turn against me? It saddens me so."'' (to Sephiroth) *''"Keep an eye on . He seems...interesting."'' *''"I don't see what the problem is. just two gods of death, having a little chat."'' *''"I'm merely telling you my concerns. I don't want to repeat itself."'' Battle *''"Beyond the death, understanding."'' (Boss Battle Start) *''"Nice to meet you. I will beat you."'' (One-on-one Fight Start) *''"Ignited!"'' (Using Hadō #54: Haien) *''"Decide."'' (Using Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan) *''"Words just don't like you."'' *''"SHUT!"'' (Blocking attack) *''"Pride on the blade."'' (switching to Zanpakutō) *''"The true Will."'' (switching to Keyblade) *''"Unchained."'' (dual wielding Keyblades) *''"Paradise is nowhere."'' *''"Broken Coda."'' (firing Hyperresonance) *''"Masterly! And Farewell!"'' (Block/Retaliate) *''"End of lessons."'' (End of battle Victory) *''"So unlucky we are."'' (End of battle Defeat) Gallery Image:DreadBane.png|Early Photoshopped version of Nathaniel Nathanielfanart.jpg|Fan art of Nathaniel by DeviousVampire. Trivia *Nathaniel's first name comes from the Hebrew term for "God has given." His last name roughly translates to "gunslinger" or "assassin". *Nathaniel's battle quotes are based solely upon the names of Bleach manga chapters. *While Marenoshin Ōmaeda is confirmed to be the Lieutenant of Squad Two during the events of Turn Back the Pendulum, Nathaniel's position was established before Marenoshin's character was revealed to the public; thus the former has a minor role in Arcana. Notes Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Soul Reapers Category:Featured Articles